Avast Timetraveller!
by Doctor-River
Summary: An inconvenient run in with pirates leads the Doctor and River Song on board the Black Pearl and heading towards a new journey across the seven seas. Note: This story is on hold until I get more time to update.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new crossover idea that struck me a little while ago purely because I love pirates and I love Doctor Who! Plus I've had the thought of River being a sexy, naughty pirate in my head for even longer! Anyway... I have no idea if this'll be a good fic or not, it was just for fun and hopefully this chapter will keep you hooked for more (get it- hooked! Haha! Nah, forget it my cheesy humour will get me nowhere whereas my sarcasm well who knows...)**

**Going off track again... right, so this story is completely irrelevant to anything happening(ed) in Pirates of the Caribbean or Doctor Who it was completely made up in my miniscule mind and I hope it's good enough...**

* * *

><p><em>There was a story<em>

_A story that had been shared for thousands of years_

_A story of a man that knew and had seen everything_

_He changed his face but was still the same man that no one could ever forget. He was a lord looked up to by those who were caught in his mishaps or blessed with him running into them and taking an instant shine to them- he was the only one who saw them both as the same thing! He not only was a lord but a captain, not of a ship, but of a blue box. The blue box was his ship, his livelihood just like every pirate. He travelled the seas, the skies and the stars with his first mate who was no man but a woman- an extraordinary woman. He too had a crew of hundreds, not always there but always fighting for him. He was never in search of treasure; he never fired a gun at a living creature or committed treason. He was a good pirate, too good. The only tool of his trade was his magic sword that could do anything, even the impossible. He had travelled beyond the seven seas and survived Davey Jones' locker intact with his sanity- no mere average man could even come close to that. This mad man defied all odds and never made any sense. He was the captain of the stars who had no first name..._

"I keep telling you I'm the Doctor!" A man with floppy brown hair in a tweed jacket and bow tie yelled as he was shoved forwards by the brute of a soldier.

"You are not him, for he is fictional." Another man in the same uniform as the first said.

"Look, these clothes are not from this time. That blue box in the story is mine, I parked it somewhere but then I lost it, I still have the key as proof, and if you kindly un tie my hands I will be more than happy to show you my 'magic sword' as mentioned. Yes, I have learnt the story about me, mind you it does over-exaggerate in parts..." he rambled, still agitated.

"Like they're really going to listen to you now after you just drop out of the sky and wash up on a beach!" a beautiful woman with wild golden blonde curls and a bewitching body that was any man's eye candy whispered in his ear.

"That was not my fault, we were thrown off course by some sort of undetected turbulence!" he argued.

"Or it was just your bad steering..." she mumbled.

"Oooor... the TARDIS picked up something that confused her spacey-wacey mechanism and caused her to crash land in the time period that she picked up strange signals from." He explained in his defence reverting back to his previous point.

The two of them were nudged further down the queue of other restrained men, women and children. In front of them was a man with a moustache and dreadlocks with a red bandana on top of his knots of hair. He was next in line and the two travellers were soon to follow. Three others in front of him stepped up, never to be seen again.

The Doctor and River Song were sent to be executed after arriving in England from out of nowhere- like usual. He knew this wasn't her end, her death was already set. But time can be re-written; maybe whatever threw them off course had to happen and it had to change what happens. He pondered on that thought. Whatever it was, the Doctor had to find out why it pulled the TARDIS here in particular. The wooden steps and their unjust fate were drawing ever-closer as the seconds ticked by- the Doctor was running out of time for a solution to their predicament.

The execution podiums were standing tall and almighty in front of them. The three wooden boxes were placed on the stage facing the crowd who gathered to watch the executions. A rope suspended on a pole about six feet above the box, they were going to be hung. Hanging was a primitive but effective way of execution, River only read about it, she had never travelled to a point in which there was an execution taking place. She never thought it would be that bad compared to the torture of the Stormcage the 51st century has to offer but now she was 'up close and personal' with it all, she was actually terrified of it.

She sighed shakily as she rested her head on the shoulder of the young impossible man in tweed. He rubbed his cheek on the top of her head for comfort as he couldn't simply wrap his arms around her in a hug. He could sense she was afraid; how he wished he could hold her and protect her.

"I'm sorry I got you into this River." He mumbled in her hair before planting a kiss on her. "It was partly down to my bad steering that we crashed. The rest was a surge of power emitting from this time zone." He smiled agreeing with her to make her feel a bit better.

"It's ok, sweetie. You don't need to be sorry; it was equally both of our faults... and you don't hear me say that often!" River smiled up at him and he chuckled slightly at that, it was true.

They were nudged forward to the wooden steps and the man with the bandana in front of them slowly made his way up to the podium. The Doctor followed him with River reluctantly staying quiet and resisting the urge to fight back. Each of them came to a halt by the boxes facing the hateful crowd booing, sniggering and glaring at them.

"Doctor, this is usually the time where you come up with a brilliantly stupid plan of escape. I would but when you're with me too, it's normally your plan we end up following." She grumbled.

"Don't worry darling I'll come up with something." He whispered back.

Each of them stepped onto the podium and a soldier slipped the rope loop around each of their necks. River rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Well you better hurry up about it." she snapped.

The soldier finished attaching the ropes then walked over to the lever that opened the hatch and removed the boxes. He gripped the lever now prepared to pull when the signal was given then it would all be over for the three who were meant to be standing in shame in front of the English public. Instead one of them was thinking of a means of escape without harming anyone innocent, one was planning the quickest and easiest escape even if it resulted in violence which was considered to be fun and the other was simply waiting for the escape...

The suspense was almost as painful as the execution itself. Each of them waited for the end to come as they held onto the last breath they would ever breathe...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Surpisingly didn't take long to write... but I still hope it's enjoyable.**

**Now as I'm going to be meeting Alex Kingston (River Song) on the 29th May if there are any messages or pictures you want me to put in the fan card I will be making for her then let me know by next Thursday the 26th.**

* * *

><p>The rope loop felt as if it were already growing tighter around the Doctor's neck as he frantically tried to plot an escape. He glanced over to River who seemed a lot calmer now. She was standing on the podium facing her fate as if it were nothing to worry about. The man on the end with the dreadlocks stood motionless whilst his dark eyes scanned the crowd booing them; at least he wasn't a screaming lunatic panicking about it!<p>

In the distance there was a faint 'boom' noise merging with the roaring waves separated from land by the large stone wall. The man next to River was smiling mischievously under his moustache. A metal object with a length of rope attached came soaring over the wall. It was fired so accurately that it sliced through all three ropes wrapped around the necks of the Doctor, River and the mystery man before wedging itself on the corner of two bricks across the courtyard.

The other man was the first to start fleeing once he removed the rope around his neck as he pranced past River and the Doctor, who too were removing the ropes. "Run!" he yelled over the commotion the crowd was causing.

The Doctor and River exchanged a look before deciding to follow this man. It was unclear if he had planned the escape or if it were a lucky coincidence but either way he wasn't wasting time and neither should they. He leapt down the steps two or three at a time, the pair of strangers soon followed him weaving past the civilians and fleeing from the guards- who were in pursuit with swords in hand. Most civilians had chosen to run for their own safety when the metal spear flew over the wall.

The Doctor gripped onto River's hand squeezing it tightly as he darted across the pavement following the dreadlock man. River's free hand reached for her gun holster on her slender thigh, the Doctor had noticed and squeezed her hand tighter as if to say 'not now.' She restrained herself only for him because she loved him.

The man with the dreadlocks ran across the stone path, up a few steps coming to a halt at the edge of the wall boarding land from sea. He pivoted in his brown leather boots to face the guards who were drawing nearer. He held both of his index fingers either side of his face gesturing the guards to wait for one small moment as he explained himself. "Now gentlemen..." he began rocking on his heels in time with his words. "Let this be a reminder as you mark down today as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparr-"

Before he could finish the Doctor had ran and shoved him with River close behind over the edge of the wall. No, he was not crazy for he had a cloth looped on his hand around the rope from the metal spear. Now the three of them clinging onto each other were zip-lining over the sea towards the source of their escape- a ship.

River reached for her gun holster and fired it at the stone wall behind them next to the rope causing several of the blocks to cave in just in front of the guards causing them to stop their pursuit. She smiled at her accuracy as she slipped the gun back in the pouch. Now they knew the guards couldn't follow them down.

The ship floated elegantly on the lapping blue waves of the glistening ocean lying under the gleaming sun. The varnished wood decor shimmered while the white sails danced around the masts. It was a fine looking ship they were heading towards.

There were men all crowding at the side of the ship to see the new arrivals swoop in. They were nearing the deck and the Doctor counted down in his head for the time to release '3...2...1!' and he let go of the cloth landing on his feet shakily and uneasily as he slid across the wood several feet more whilst he tried to regain his centre of balance. River meanwhile landed perfectly on her two feet, in high heeled dark brown boots, and came to a graceful halt as she skidded without wobbling in every direction. The deep blue skirt of her dress brushed against her legs as she stopped with ease which looked quite sexy in a way. The moustached man just landed and skipped along a few steps with flailing arms trying not to fall over until he was able to gain control of his movement again.

The man turned and marched over to the Doctor. "What was that?" he asked sternly pointing his fingers at him as he waved his arms around eccentrically, which appeared to be a regular and perfectly normal thing for him to do.

"Ah... that, well it's a gun like the ones you have but-"he was cut off.

"Not that! You shoved me over the edge before I could finish what I was going to say." His voice was now very deep as he glared at the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, what?" the Doctor questioned.

"I didn't get to finish making the guards ashamed for not capturing me. I didn't get to say my full name which is-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow." A much different, much deeper voice mused.

Jack's mouth hang agape for a moment. "...What he said..." his thumb pointed towards the crowd of men to his left.

The Doctor and River both turned their heads towards the crowd as one man with a dark brown straggly beard and a dark emerald coat matched with pirate hat stepped forward. "Never thought I'd see the likes of you again, Sparrow." He grinned.

"Ah, Barbossa good to see your mug again, although not a good mug to see..." he trailed off on the last part.

"And who are these landlubbers?" Barbossa waltzed over to the Doctor and River eyeing them up and down, inspecting them.

"These are... these are... I don't know who these are..." he tossed his arms around as he tried to think if he knew who they were but to no avail.

"I'm the Doctor; this is my companion and partner River Song." The Doctor spoke up.

"And what brings ya' on board me ship?" Barbossa interrogated.

"You see I have a ship too but I lost it and ended up getting a ride back to land on a ship with men in powdered wigs then we were just about to be executed..." he began without taking a breath.

"What sort of a pirate loses his ship?" Barbossa queried.

"It's not _that_ sort of ship, it's more of... a box, a blue box." The Doctor explained.

"The blue box..." Barbossa repeated almost in disbelief.

"Hang on a minute!" Jack interrupted at the one hundred miles an hour conversation that was going on between these two. "_Your _ship? The Black Pearl is mine!" he protested.

"Aye, it was yours but since you ended up in Fool's Keep after finding Redbeard's treasure and flooding Skull Rock we saw no hope in ya gettin' out." Barbossa justified.

"Sorry, can I just interrupt for a moment? Now then we need to find my ship so what we need to do is-"the Doctor was cut off.

"Who died and made you captain?" Jack argued.

"Well you're not exactly captain of 'your' ship..." the Doctor retorted.

"As captain of the Pearl I say I still make the orders around here!" Barbossa yelled making his position of captain clear.

They argued like three little boys. The squabbling over power was so immature, yet typical of both pirates and time-lords.

However, there was just one person they were all forgetting about who _never_ takes orders from anyone and today was no exception...

"Oi, Scally-wags!"

And the boat fell silent...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry if there is a delay for the next installment, I'm very busy this week but I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took a while to write, I've been busy but hopefully I'll get some more chapters up soon... In the mean time, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The fair winds whistled in the silence that engulfed the Black Pearl as the squabbling pirates turned in the direction of the source of the disruption. A rather beautiful source at that!<p>

River Song stood tall and glistening in the sunshine on the deck's balcony above all the other pirates, as they looked up at her she appeared as a true pirate goddess. She was dressed in knee-high brown boots with high heels as always, a dark navy skirt that was initially three quarter length but she had ripped it to above her knees, a tight cream blouse with criss-crossing lace which showed a lot of cleavage, a dark blue pirate coat with a split up the back and on top of her golden curls sat a black pirate hat. She had a sword in hand pointing to the men at the bottom of the staircase and little less than amused face piercing through them.

"I'm fed up with your arguing so we're going to settle this like civilized adults." River began in a serious tone. She slid down the banister of the staircase and leapt off landing squarely in front of the three bickering men. "Now then, let's get this sorted."

"If I refuse to take orders from him..." Jack pointed to Barbossa. "Then I definitely won't take orders from a woman!" he objected as he strode up to her with a bizarre spring in his step.

"I'm not any woman." River smirked in her cheeky tone raising her eyebrows. She tapped Jack's chest with the sword before pivoting on her heels and strolling around the three men who were cemented to the spot.

"I'll listen to ye lass; just put that hat down somewhere safe." Barbossa spoke calmly, his eyes never leaving the headwear on top of River's curls. Jack looked confused as he returned his stare to the hat atop River's head.

"Ah..." she mused in realisation. "This hat, you say?" she slipped the sword underneath the hat and lifted it off her head. "Well... as long as you all do exactly as I say then I may be slightly more careful..." she winked to the Doctor.

The Doctor meanwhile just stood in silence letting River do what she had to. He was already on the pirates' bad side; he didn't want to get in any more trouble. She had all of the power in the situation and was using it well- too well!

"But if anyone tries any funny business then I may just let this hat slip and fall into the sea..." she was spinning the hat on the tip of the sword before flinging it off to one side causing all the pirates to gasp, She leaned her body to the side bending her knee to catch the hat on the tip again, she had done it so expertly and effortlessly as she pulled the sword close to her body again sliding her leg back to her side. "...Or maybe I could slice it in half..." she used the sword to throw the hat up in the air then tilted the sword so the sharp edge of the blade was facing the hat. As it fell back down she quickly turned the sword on the flat side, the hat resting on top of it. "...Or I could even cut a hole in the top..." she once again used the sword to toss the hat in the air ready to catch it on the point and as it made contact she gently moved the sword with the movement of the hat so no hole would be cut as the force of the impact wouldn't have been strong enough. "...depending on how you annoy me!" She grinned that mischievous grin that the Doctor was all too familiar with.

All the other pirates had been silent, keeping a watchful eye on River as she clearly showed how to harness power when the opportunity arose. Barbossa decided to step up before this intelligent and dangerous female done something that someone would regret.

"Alright, we'll stop bickerin'. Just hand the hat to me." Barbossa walked towards her with a cautious step.

"I think I'll keep the hat, just in case..." She strolled closer to the men still grinning widely. "So... this hat that I'm wearing... what's so important about it?" she casually asked Barbossa as she twiddled the sword in her hand with the point on the index finger of her other hand.

"That hat belonged to the pirate known as 'Jolly Roger'- the first pirate to be precise." He explained. Jack carefully observed the hat once more, now a look of disbelief washed over his face.

"Jolly Roger you say?" she repeated now making eye contact with him. She was intrigued.

"Like on the flag..." The Doctor realised although the name was familiar in some other way.

"Hush Sweetie, let the grown-ups do the talking." She used the sword to gesture between her and Barbossa. "So what's so special about the hat?" she turned her attention back to Barbossa.

"When the hat is placed on the skull of Jolly Roger himself under the Blood Moon on the anniversary of his death it is said to resurrect him." Barbossa recited.

"So is it the anniversary of his death?" the Doctor asked.

"Aye, we're heading to where he was killed now- to the Isle of Misfortune." Barbossa explained.

The Doctor walked over to River and scanned the hat on her head for anything abnormal. She simply stood with her arms folded rolling her eyes at him. When she grew fed up she just shoved past him sighing heavily. The Doctor looked at the readings which were all messed up; he couldn't get a clear signal. Something was happening and it certainly was not good...

"Captain Barbossa, you said that you recognised the 'blue box' may I ask why?" she questioned the captain at the wheel.

"The legend of the man in the blue box, Jolly Roger himself knew that man who travelled in it and he helped him on several occasions." Barbossa explained.

"Really?" River asked rhetorically as she glanced over to the Doctor who was now scanning Jack with his sonic screwdriver. Jack stood watching every movement of the sonic screwdriver with a confused expression. After a few moments he grew annoyed and swatted the Doctor's hand away.

"My ears are burning, are you two talking about me?" the Doctor strolled over casually. "You're telling her about the legend, right?" he asked.

"Aye about you and Jolly Roger..." he answered.

"Ah, the one I don't remember..." The Doctor murmured.

"It really is you isn't it?" Barbossa studied the Doctor. "The captain with no first name."

Jack approached them quietly eavesdropping on the conversation. His eyes glanced at the Doctor then approvingly eyeing River and what he saw of her chest and legs. "So you knew Jolly Roger eh?" he questioned.

"Apparently so..." the Doctor replied.

"Funny, because you don't look 300." Jack chuckled.

"Oh, I'm older than that..." the Doctor spoke highly of himself.

Jack glanced at him sceptically then raised an inquisitive eyebrow to Barbossa. The brown-bearded pirate simply shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'just let him do what he has to...'

"Captain!" a husky voice called from the deck above.

"What?" Barbossa, Jack and the Doctor all asked in unison then glared at each other.

River folded her arms and rolled her eyes 'tutting' the three men. The grey haired, bearded man on the deck above mirrored her eye rolling.

"The current Captain!" he sighed.

"That's me seeing as I am the captain of the blue box who is a legendary figure so I am the captain." The Doctor strode up the stairs.

"Hang on; it's my ship so I'm Captain." Jack followed him up the stairs.

"Actually I'm Captain, I have the title and the crew addresses me by that title!" Barbossa ran up the wooden steps to the deck above.

"What be the problem Gibbs?" Barbossa asked when he reached the others at the side of the boat. Joshamee Gibbs has been a loyal member of the Black Pearl crew for a considerably long time and all the other crew respected him greatly.

River strode up the stairs with the three 'Captains' wanting to be included as she did have some power over them and rightfully deserved to know what's what just as much as they did. She looked over the Doctor's shoulder out to sea as did Jack, only he appeared more cautious than curious.

"...Trouble." Gibbs stated.

"Aye, a storms 'a brewing, it's nearly time..." Barbossa watched the horizon darken with black clouds as the winds rose to a vicious howl.

The sky turned grey with thick clouds and a loud rumbling echoed across the sea. The waves crashed against the Black Pearl spraying tiny droplets all over the deck. They weren't roaring with the storm surge, instead they were moaning like they were in pain.

"What sort of a storm is this?" The Doctor inquired.

"The Storm of the Damned..."


	4. Chapter 4

The skies darkened as the clouds loomed over the Black Pearl bringing torrential rainfall with them. Night rolled in and the air had a sudden chill abound...

The ship rocked uneasily on the moaning waves tossing the pirates from port to starboard and back to port. The men on the lower deck gripped hold of the sides of the ship as the water sprayed all over them, some had fled below deck to the seemingly safer floors. Supplies were being juggled from floor to floor and the rooms were slowly flooding with pools of water splashing in from the windows. The winds howling around the men above sent a chill through their spines, now they gripped even tighter as the storm grew fiercer. The fear of letting go grew stronger- once you let go, you can't be spared.

It was a vicious gale threatening to pull the boat underwater never to rise again. The Storm of the Damned claims the lives of hundreds of pirates every time it strikes; no one has survived to see through the eye of the storm.

A groaning wave crashed just below Barbossa, Gibbs, Jack, River and the Doctor completely drenching them once more. Barbossa ran across the wooden floor to the wheel trying to control the ship, no matter how hard he tried they were all still tossed around from side to side. Gibbs had retreated to the lower deck to keep the other men under control making sure the ship was safe from capsizing.

The Doctor leaned over the side of the ship on the upper deck looking at the violent water rocking the boat up and down, side to side. A wave shook him, nearly throwing him off balance then River was hurtled into him, nearly stumbling over. She regained her balance looking up at the Doctor smiling cutely as the rainwater trickled down her body. All he could stare at in that moment was her chest just barely fitting into that top as the rain dripped down her cleavage. Why must he be so tempted by her, and at the most ridiculous of times? He brushed some loose curls from her face and wrapped an arm around her to keep her close, preventing her from being tossed around too much. He wanted her in perfect condition. She held on tightly to the side of the boat although she knew the Doctor was there to protect her.

"River, look at the water." The Doctor pointed down at the waves. "That's not right..."

River turned her emerald gaze below them to examine the water. It almost appeared as if there were thousands of moaning faces merging with the liquid. She leaned over slightly and squinted to make sure she wasn't imagining it. Some of the ghostly faces looked as if they were trying to scramble up the side of the ship.

"So the Storm of the Damned is literally, the Storm of the Damned?" River realised as she returned her gaze to the Doctor.

"Aye lass. Every damned pirate's soul is condemned to the storm on the night of the Blood Moon." Barbossa justified as he continued to fight the battle with the winds, spinning the wheel to even out the waves' impact on the ship. Another surge of water sprayed on deck as the howling winds fought with the commotion onboard the Black Pearl.

"What do they do? I mean do they just wonder the seas or..." River asked sounding slightly saddened.

"They surge the waters to claim the spirits of every pirate who dares to venture to the Isle of Misfortune. They guard it to keep Jolly Roger deceased and we're not going down that easily, not while I'm in charge..." Barbossa explained with a strong spin of the wheel to the left as the wave he was fighting was forcing them right. "Get ready for a fight..."

"Fight? They're ghosts, we can't fight ghosts!" River shouted over the rumbling and howling. She shook her head tossing the few curls that strayed from the rest of them out of her face; they blew violently behind her shoulders whilst she waited for a response.

"They're not just ghosts, you can fight them." Jack came running over with a sword that sliced right through one of the spirits that had managed to climb up the side of the boat. It turned to a white cloud of dust then dissolved in the air.

River looked to the Doctor then took hold of her sword giving him a nod of her head before standing back from the edge ready to fight. The Doctor followed, he picked up a small dagger from the floor.

"I normally oppose to fighting but if the souls are damned to the sea then it wouldn't affect them..." he kept telling himself as he, River and Jack stood back-to-back-to-back preparing to fend off the army of damned souls.

"Ready?" Jack asked over his shoulder.

"Always..." River smirked confidently. The Doctor simply nodded his head, he wasn't willing to do this but he had no other choice.

"Well, here they come!" Jack spotted the first few spirits climbing up the wooden structure of the boat.

The spirits looked just like people, ghostly, translucent people. Their faces were forever gloomy, forever moaning and forever in pain. They staggered over the barrier towards the pirates ready to rip their souls from their chests claiming them as Spirits of the Damned.

The first limped its way over to the Doctor but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, instead River stepped up shoved him aside and sliced through the spirit as it disintegrated on the tip of her weapon. "Sweetie, if you don't help they'll kill us!" she told the Doctor as the three of them still stood watching each other's backs.

"Right... of course." The Doctor mumbled. She was right though, if he didn't fight them he could lose River. All of these pirates, none of them deserved to be destroyed though.

The pirates on the deck below had begun the battle as more and more souls kept coming over the sides of the boat. The Doctor had spotted Gibbs fending off the souls that tried to make their way to the upper deck. He stood on guard at the bottom of the staircase with his dagger in hand.

A spirit was clinging to one of the pirates, he was crying in agony as the ghostly hand plunged into his chest. As it forcefully pulled its hand back out from his chest the spirit of the pirate emerged from the body, leaving it to collapse to the floor. The first pirate's soul had been claimed and more were being lost by the minute.

"Captain, we can't hold out much longer, there's too many of 'em. We need a plan and fast!" Gibbs called out as his short legs carried the rest of him half way up the stairs to the upper deck.

"We're gonna have to go into the eye." Barbossa declared.

"Are you sure that's wise? There's gotta be another way!" Gibbs protested.

"It's either the eye or wait in here until morning which I don't think we're going to last until then!" Barbossa yelled as another wave crashed over the side.

"Aye, it's your call..." Gibbs accepted that.

"Isn't the eye supposed to be the calm part?" River asked as they were sprayed with more water and chilled by the winds.

"Not in this storm!" Jack warned brushing a stray dreadlock from his face. "The eye is the most deadly part of the storm, under the Blood Moon death is a certainty."

Barbossa steered the ship deeper into the storm slowly getting closer and closer to the eye. The Blood Moon poked through the black clouds engulfing the sea in a soft red glow. The winds faded but still howled angrily as the ship passed through the fine line separating the storm and the eye. The Black Pearl emerged from the storm clouds into the deep red deadly aura of the Blood Moon. The serene quietness would not fool this crew, Captain Barbossa and Captain Jack knew all too well that the peacefulness of the eye was just an unsettling distraction...

"Brace yerselves!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok, I'm not too happy with this chapter to be honest, it had to be written a certain way which I don't think I did right so this may result in the chapter being re-written before the next one goes up depending in the feedback I get.**

* * *

><p>The Black Pearl drifted into the eye of the Storm of the Damned unsteadily as it rocked up and down on the waves. The red glow showered the pirates enveloping them in the unsettling blood-stained aura. The Sea of Spirits ceased attacking the Pearl as it floated deeper into its fate.<p>

Jack, River, Gibbs and the Doctor all lowered their weapons still keeping a watchful eye out for anymore attackers. River glanced over to the Doctor who was approaching her swiftly to keep her close by. "It's quiet... too quiet." He mumbled.

"They've stopped attacking because they know what else is here..." Jack's dark eyes darted around the mist-engulfed horizon.

"What else is here?" River asked gripping her sword tighter.

"...Long John Silver and his crew of the dead." Jack replied over his shoulder as he pivoted to face the pair of time travellers.

"They come out on the Blood Moon and engage in the most intense and fatal battle any Pirate has ever faced." Gibbs added as he came up the stairs onto the upper deck. "...And Long John Silver always wins."

"Well, not this time!" the Doctor ordered.

"And why's that? What have we got that's going to get us out of here alive?" Jack queried.

"...Me." the Doctor firmly answered as he marched to the edge of the boat and watched the horizon for the other boat.

"You think you're so hot when you do that..." River rolled her eyes.

"I am, aren't I?" he asked as he stepped down and strolled over to her. Now he was standing mere inches from her with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh, you are full of it!" River chuckled slyly.

"And don't you just love it?" the Doctor whispered in her ear.

"Mmm, I never stopped loving it." River purred as she in turn spoke softly in the Doctor's ear.

"That's all I needed to know." He grinned mischievously knowing that the flirting was just for fun and that she knew it too. "Right, so tell me about Long John Silver then..." he rubbed his hands together eagerly as he skipped about the deck.

"Why don't ye ask him yerself?" Barbossa questioned.

The Doctor's brow furrowed then he spun on the spot and, as if out of nowhere, a ship appeared on the waves. It looked very old, falling apart and coated with rust. The masts were splintery and the sails were torn. There was a foul stench that lingered the ship, a stench so strong that one's nostrils would take a long, agonising time to get used to- the odour of rotting, decaying flesh.

"Oh... that's a surprise." The Doctor cheered as he was a bit dumbfounded to see a ship appear on the waters so suddenly.

The second, dilapidated ship slowly drifted closer to the Black Pearl and a heavy mist soon followed. The boat cut through the mist drifting alongside the Black Pearl. Planks were connected to the other boat and some pirates swung from ropes on board the Pearl. Long John Silver swung over landing perfectly in the middle of the upper deck facing Barbossa, Jack, Gibbs, River and the Doctor. He was a rotting carcass as was the rest of his crew. He had a rounded stomach with pieces of flesh rotting off his face, arms and everywhere that could be seen. His clothes were tatty and his hat was worn, he had a straggly beard that was grey along the edges with knots of black. His skin was a mucky brown and his cold, dead eye scanned the boat as his other remained concealed under a silver coloured eye patch.

"I take it he's Long John Silver..." the Doctor leaned behind River to ask Jack who was now standing with them in a line.

"What gave it away?" Jack whispered back. River just rolled her eyes.

Barbossa stepped just in front of the other four. "Well as Captain, Jack should be prepared for the claim." He announced as he nudged Jack forward.

"What? No, you said you were Captain!" he argued with panic in his voice.

"I'm not interested in the Captain!" Long John Silver's deep voice erupted from the rotting form in front of them.

Some of the pirate corpses approached with swords in their hands pointing at the crew of the Pearl. The crew on the lower deck had their swords ready to fight but the corpses of the other crew were slightly more intimidating. An eerie green-ish fog circled the Black Pearl's crew as the corpse pirates surrounded them, bunching them all together in the middle of the lower deck.

One pirate charged forward to fight but was caught in the fog. He cried with agony before his body disintegrated to a pile of dust. His ghostly soul floated into the mist with the other Lost Souls.

The Doctor and River exchanged a look of confusion and concern. Gibbs leaned over to them. "He steals the souls of Captains and makes them part of his crew, the rest are part of the Sea of Lost Souls." He whispered.

"If ye ain't interested in the Captain, what be of yer interest?" Barbossa glared.

"That hat." Long John Silver used his sword to point to the hat atop River's head.

"Why the hat?" the Doctor asked. He knew what the hat does but not why he would want it.

"I need ol' Jolly Roger to join me crew." Long John Silver explained. "We've got a score to settle with England..."

"That was over 200 years ago." Barbossa argued. "Things've changed."

"Not them... they betrayed us, stole our loot and we want it back, Jolly Roger- the first and best pirate- can help us! Now, give me the hat." Long John Silver held out his hand wanting the hat.

"River, don't give it to him." Gibbs protested.

"Don't worry." She glared at Long John Silver. "I wasn't planning on it."

"If I can't have the hat, I'll have to make do with the extra swag." A thick mist shrouded the upper deck as Long John Silver laughed.

The mist created a dusty grey wall impairing the eyesight of everyone on board the Black Pearl. The Doctor outstretched is arms searching the mist. "River, where are you?"

There was no reply and the Doctor grew extremely concerned. Jack approached the Doctor, nearly walking into him as he scanned the cloud for... anything. "She's gone, they've taken her and once your taken, there's no coming back... I'm sorry mate." Jack placed a sympathetic hand on the Doctor's shoulder as the mist began to clear and all of the pirate corpses disappeared. He wasn't a big fan of the Doctor barging in but River didn't deserve to be taken leaving the Doctor alone on board the Pearl.

"No... no, no, no!" The Doctor denied with a hint of anger brewing.

"I'm sorry lad, there's no way to get her back now..." Gibbs apologised.

"No, I promised I'd protect her and on _my life_ she _will_ be safe!" the Doctor declared as loud as he could.

He leapt up to the wheel with a forceful, determined step and a deep, serious look on his face. The winds whipped his face as he took control of the Black Pearl. Now this was personal, they had his wife that he swore he would protect since the day she was born.

"River Song, I'm coming for you!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so this is where things may get confusing hopping from one place to another and it will be like this for a few chapters to come... I'm still not sure about this one to be honest but I'm going to leave as is otherwise I'll never be able to get the next one done.**

* * *

><p>The mist started to clear as the outline of the boat she was standing on was more defined. This was not the boat she was on with the Doctor; this was not the Black Pearl. She tried to figure out how she got here, all she remembered was the rotting corpses of pirates attacking them on the Pearl then... nothing.<p>

A shadow approached her, a large shadow that looked quite familiar. It was long John Silver and his decomposing crew surrounding her. She drew her sword holding it defensively in front of her. "Don't come anywhere near me!" she warned.

"Easy lassy, I won't hurt ya. I just need the hat; you're merely... a bonus." Long John Silver chuckled.

"A bonus, what happens to the bonus after you've got what you wanted?" River interrogated with a fearsome glare.

"Whatever I want." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Just a warning, if you hurt me there's a man who will hurt you even more than I could and I've been in prison for so long that they reserve a cell for me for the next time I'm sent back so if I were you I'd think very carefully about what I'd do next."

"This man, who is he?" Long John Silver grew intrigued.

"The Doctor, the mad man in the box, the Oncoming Storm." River smirked knowing that this should get him scared.

"Ah, I'm familiar with him and so is Jolly Roger... this'll be interesting." He laughs again, not the reaction River had intended.

He walked up to the wheel of the ship and began steering. He guided the dilapidated boat across the blood-stained waves towards the island sitting on the horizon. That island was the Isle of Misfortune...

* * *

><p>The Doctor paced the upper deck of the Black Pearl around the wheel trying to come up with a solution.<p>

"Doctor, there's no way of getting her back." Barbossa concluded. "All we can do is wait for Long John Silver to return from the Isle of Misfortune and go from there depending on whether he has Jolly Roger or not."

"No, because that's one thing I never do- wait. I promised River I would protect her and if I wait around then there's a chance I'd be breaking that promise and I can't let down the woman I love... We're gonna follow them to the Isle of Misfortune, stop them from raising Jolly Roger to wage war on England, lift the curse and do it all without anyone else dying. I'm the Doctor, I'm the captain of the blue box, I never give up and I need a crew to help. Who's with me?" his motivational speech boomed from his lungs with all of the determination to set the world alight.

"I'm with you!" Jack agreed standing next to the Doctor nodding his head in understanding.

"Thanks Jack." The Doctor nodded in return. They may have had an argument at the start but that was in the past. "Anyone else, I can hardly call this a crew if there's only 2 people." He placed his hand on Jack's shoulder looking around at the others hoping they'd agree to help.

"Aye, I'm with ya!" Gibbs sided with them. He walked over to join the 2 man crew.

One by one each of the other pirates swore their loyalties to the Doctor. Now he had a crew before him. "Ye may be crazy but I'm with ya too." Barbossa was the last to agree. "Lead the way Captain." He took his hat off and put it on the Doctor's head with a smile.

"Yo-ho-ho, avast shipmates!" the Doctor belted out tapping the brim of his hat with his thumb. He looked around realising the other pirates were just staring questioningly at him. "Um... sorry."

"We're gonna need some help." Jack added stepping up the wheel steering the ship in a completely different direction to the island.

"Help? Help from who?" The Doctor stood next to him.

"Help from an old friend..."

* * *

><p>River paced the lower deck of the ship as the other pirates were working, occasionally giving her unsettling glares which, of course, she returned. She had to stop them somehow, the only way she knew how- violence.<p>

She drew her sword and leapt up to the upper deck by jumping up from a crate landing behind Long John Silver holding the weapon high above her head. She rocked on her heels for a moment, her grip tightened as she debated whether she should or shouldn't. After a minute of careful thought she decided that she may as well try it. So that was sorted and she drove the sword swiftly through Long John Silver's back until it came through his chest on the other side.

He merely stood there laughing, again not the reaction she had hoped for. She at least would have liked a scream of agony if not death. Her eyes widened with shock as he simply laughed away, almost mocking her attempt to put an end to him. The sword was coated with blood and it went straight through his heart, why wasn't he dead unless that's not how you kill a zombie in the past?

He placed both of his hands around the blood-stained sword poking out of his chest forcing it back through him. River still in shock had a tighter grip on the sword as it was pushed from the rotting carcass back towards her. Her mouth hung agape for she had nothing to say all she could do was stand rooted to the spot trying to form words that would never come.

"You really think it'll be that easy to kill me?" Long John Silver laughed raising the remains of a black eyebrow as he pivoted to face his attacker.

River stared at him for a moment then swallowed hard. She simply slid the sword back into the pouch after wiping off the blood. The two glared at each other, neither sure of what the other's next move would be. She had no idea what to expect after all, she has never faced these people before so she kept her trigger finger close to her gun and her other hand by her sword.

A green fog rolled in around River's ankles creating a chilly atmosphere. That did not put her off Long John Silver, her glare piercing through the remains of his body. The fog was deep, growing thicker and thicker cascading through the materials of her clothes and caressing her skin. She inhaled a breath of cold air as she watched, waiting for his next move.

All of a sudden River had a dizzy spell. Her head was spinning and felt incredibly heavy. Her hand immediately holding her forehead whilst she unsteadily stood nearly losing her balance several times. She tried to maintain control over her limbs as well as her glare on Long John Silver. He grinned looking rather smug as she grew more lightheaded nearly collapsing as the dizzy spell gained in intensity.

"Take her to the brig for now..." Long John Silver ordered.

Two of his rotting crew took hold of River's arms just before she fell to the ship floor completely. She was on her knees just barely managing to look up at the Captain. Her vision was fading as the Captain looked very blurry and the blackness fought against the remaining clouds of colour that blended in front of her eyes.

She was dragged to the brig, her feet scuffed against the wood of the boat as the corpses carried her by her arms. When they entered the brig one of the pirates moved her hands against the walls where they were restrained by metal shackles. They locked with a click and the men left, closing the wooden door behind them.

As much as she tried to break free or even scream, River felt too weak. Her body felt heavy as she tugged on the shackles but gave up easily. She tried to stay awake as she heard the footsteps and loud, booming voice of Long John Silver above her.

"She's a good fighter; Jolly Roger could use her... Keep her for now. If he wants her to join us he needs some of her blood so we give it to him when..."

She tried to stay conscious just long enough to listen to their plan but to no avail. The voices faded as she passed out...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sad to say that this will probably be my last update for a while as I'm going on a sailing trip on a Tall Ship in 3 days with some of my school friends for a week, so yay no school but boo no fic writing! I will try my very hardest to get one more chapter up before I go but no promises so enjoy this one in the mean time and feel free to guess where I'm going with it, if anyone guesses right I will actually be amazed because this story is going to be a bit more complex than expected... also, there is a slight reference to something that happened in the 3rd Pirates of the Caribbean film that will have significance later on and if anyone can tell me what the miniature reference will lead in to you get bonus points!**

* * *

><p>Jack steered the ship across the waters the way his compass placed in front of him was directing. They arrived by a stream leading deep into the island. It was much too small for the Black Pearl so Jack, the Doctor, Barbossa, Gibbs and several other pirates climbed into a small boat and started to row upstream.<p>

The Doctor inspected the area, his neck craning in every direction. He had no idea what he was doing so instead he would let Jack lead them through this part. The boat was nearing a pier and Jack was the only one to rise from his seat. Presumably he was the only one getting off. They came to a steady halt by the side of the wooden planks which left the Doctor curious as to what he should do now.

Jack stepped off the boat with an overly-dramatic heave of his left leg over the gap between the boat and the pier. "Won't be a minute..." he waves a hand around indicating he wanted them to wait by the boat. He made his way down the pier with very bouncy strides that looked rather odd even by the Doctor's standards...

"What's he doing?" the Doctor leaned forward, as he was near the back of the boat.

"He's gettin' something that'll come in handy if we need to fight these other pirates." Gibbs explained.

"But we don't need a _thing_; we need a crew, an army, a resistance as in lots of people." The Doctor disputed.

"Aye, but this'll really help Doctor, you just gotta be patient." Gibbs turned to face him now with a serious expression on his face.

The Doctor simply nodded and sat back in his seat. He was not fond of patience especially when it involves River, or danger, or most importantly River in danger. He tapped his fingers in an annoying rhythm on the side of the boat as he waited. "I... don't... like... waiting..." he frowned emphasising each word.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Well if you want River back, you'll have to wait a minute!" his tone was serious. "She's waiting for you right now, so think how she must feel... if she's still able to wait..." he trailed off at the last part, there were minimal chances of them finding her alive after so many who have been abducted by Long John Silver have perished.

This shut him up. He wanted River back no matter what. He resisted the urge to pace the little space of the boat he had as the seconds ticked by, those agonising seconds that River was not by his side seemed to last so much longer than any others.

A few more minutes passed by before the frantic footsteps the Doctor had long awaited to hear echoed down the pier. Jack came running with a large object in his hands, being careful not to drop it but being quick to not waste time. He tossed Barbossa the item then literally catapulted himself back onto the boat.

The Doctor curiously looked at the object in question that was in Barbossa's arms. It was a grey-green box with strange patterns on the lid. He glanced at the other pirates' faces as they began to carefully row back towards the Black Pearl, he didn't detect any worrying emotion, so what was in that box was safe- that was reassurance at least.

As they neared the opening out to sea again his curiosity got the better of him. The Doctor tapped Barbossa on his shoulder. "Barbossa, what's in the box?" he asked, inspecting it once again.

"Ah, in here be the one thing Jack counts on to help us when he needs it." He handed the box to Jack who approached them at the mention of it.

"We need to be at the exact point which they cross so it'll work." Jack explained to Barbossa.

"Aye..." he nodded in confirmation.

The Doctor raises his arm almost like a child at school would. "Anyone want to include me here?"

"There is a certain spot in the sea where this world crosses with Davey Jones' Locker and we need to be at that exact point in the sea for this to work." Jack said as he patted the lid of the chest.

They reached the Black Pearl again and all boarded safely. Barbossa stood at the wheel with the Doctor and Jack either side of him. "Set sail for Davey Jones' Locker!"

* * *

><p>River's eyes slowly broke open as she drifted back into consciousness. Her head still in a spin from whatever that fog was. She scanned the room, there wasn't much light apart from what was seeping through the cracks in the door's poor woodwork and the walls. The shackles dug deep into her wrists as she yanked at them, forgetting they were there for a second. She winced with pain.<p>

"Ooh, those pirates are so dead!" she hissed. "...Again..."

The boat rocked along the waves unevenly up and down, it made River feel queasy. She sighed hopelessly; this was going to be a long trip that she'd have to kill the Doctor for later. Any moment she was going to throw up, she felt the stinging burning pain in her stomach. She leaned her head forwards just in case, the urge grew stronger.

Footsteps were beating against the wooden floor, getting louder as the shadows of feet block out the light in the cracks. River's eyes glanced up to the door watching for movement. The shadows came to a halt outside the door as the murmurs of conversation became clearer but still too faint to tell what each word was.

"We get her blood now then when Jolly Roger is raised use it at the exact moment the moon aligns ..." Long John Silver ordered behind the door.

"She's a strong woman, are you sure it'll be easy Captain?" the other pirate asked sceptically.

"O' course it will!" Long John Silver chuckled confidently. "She should still be affected by the fog. The more fog that's still inside her, the easier it'll be... and the more effective her blood will be too."

River barely hard what they were saying, only the occasional word she could just about understand as English. Her breathing was uneven and shaky; she knew there was something else in that fog that has made her ill. She groaned as she heard the door open- she wasn't in the mood for the corpses to torment her again. She wretched but nothing came out.

"What do you want?" her voice part whiny, part aggravated, part tired and part murderous.

Long John Silver kneeled down in front of River placing a finger under her chin slowly lifting it so she was facing him. He stared at her for a moment then held his hand behind him. One of his crew handed him a small metal object that he held very close to River's flesh on her right arm.

The sharp blade was stone cold on her skin. He ran the edge along her vein on her wrist just below the shackle restraining her. He dug it into her, sliding it across drawing blood. She cried out in agony as the metal tore through and shredded her skin. Her crimson blood trickled down her hand staining her flesh a sickly orange-red.

Long John Silver placed a glass tube under the wound to gather the drops of blood dripping off of her. He squeezed her wrist so more blood poured out and trickled into the tube. She cried out again, this time trying desperately to hold back tears. The cold sea air felt like a million daggers stabbing her in the same place as it brushed on the exposed wound violently.

The tube filled and Long John Silver placed the cork on the top then handed it to one of his crew standing behind him. He took a cloth and tightly wrapped it over the wound. "Wouldn't want you dying... just yet!" He tied it with a chuckle then rose to his feet. He turned away then walked to the door pulling it closed behind him.

"...Just yet?" River mumbled to herself questioningly. She gagged again, this time it felt as if something had made its way up her throat then slid back down.

This was a sign that the worst was yet to come...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back from my sailing trip! It was AMAZING and to be honest I didn't want to leave! Oh and if I start using loads of boat terminology then I apologise if you don't understand it... but now posting new chapters should be a bit more regular- hopefully!**

* * *

><p>The Black Pearl sailed across the sea bobbing up and down along the waves bathed in the scarlet glow of the Blood Moon. Barbossa stood at the wheel steering expertly through the darkness. His mahogany eyes fixed on the horizon as he tried to locate the exact spot where they needed to be.<p>

A grey mist rolled in dropping the temperature several degrees. The blanket of cloud shrouded any vision beyond 20 feet of the boat. The Doctor, being the only one who was worried, frantically looked around making sure this wasn't another ambush. When he noticed how calm the other pirates were being he decided maybe he should calm down too, River wouldn't like to see him stressed.

"We're almost there; the mist has turned deep..." Barbossa stated.

"Where is there exactly?" the Doctor strolled up next to him and asked. "I can hardly see!" he squinted his eyes to figure out what was beyond the blur of grey.

"The Bermuda Triangle..." Barbossa grinned at the Doctor reassuringly.

"Ooh, always wanted to visit Bermuda!" the Doctor grinned clasping his hands together excitedly. "I presume we're not here on holiday then... not exactly the right weather..."

"Holiday, are you bloomin' mental?" Jack questioned. "The Bermuda Triangle ain't no tourist hotspot, it's cursed!"

"Oh, right... forgot how far back in time I am..." the Doctor trailed off.

Barbossa steered the ship further into the mist as it rolled in around them. Gibbs stood at the side of the upper deck looking over out to sea. "Nothing yet, Captain!" he called over his shoulder.

"So, what's meant to happen?" The Doctor inquired.

"Just keep an eye out for a flash of light on the water..." Jack explained as he walked to the side of the ship and looked over.

"Flash of light, I can do that. Let's get looking then!" the Doctor joined Jack in searching for the flash.

"Jack, we're almost there, have you got it?" Barbossa yelled over to Jack.

"I'll go and get the chest below deck." Gibbs made his way down to the lower deck and opened the hatch to a staircase. He ran down it and picked up the chest that was sitting on a table nearby. He opened it slightly, peered inside then nodded to himself that everything was in order. He closed it again as he made his way back up on deck protecting the contents of the chest with extra care.

He handed the chest over to Jack on the upper deck. There was a sound coming from the inside of the box that intrigued the Doctor. He paced over to Jack never taking his eyes off the box. He peered over his shoulder, very curious as to what's inside. The sound was a thump-thump, thump-thump that was all too familiar as it echoed in the Doctor's ears. He stared at the chest mentally picturing the contents of it pulsating with each thump.

"Jack... is what's inside the chest what I think it is?" he pointed to the lid.

"Depends what you think it is..." Jack replied as he lifted the lid open to show the Doctor.

Inside was a real beating heart. It was thriving like it was still in the body, covered in a slimy coat mixed with blood and pumping as a healthy heart would. It was a pinkish colour and each beat nudged it up and down slightly in the corner of the box as it still worked for no body.

"Yeah... that's what I thought it was..." the Doctor mumbled as he watched the heart thumping. "...But, how is it going to help us?" his eyebrows crinkled whilst he still stared at the organ.

"It'll give us a crew." Jack concisely explained. "...An invincible crew."

* * *

><p>In the brig of the dilapidated ghostly ship River Song still sat up against the wall with shackles on her wrists trapping her there. She felt weak and tired, her eyes could barely stay open as she tried to support herself, but she just felt too heavy to stay up. The burning sensation in her stomach churned again and with a deep sigh, she wretched again which was followed by a bit of coughing.<p>

She leaned her head forwards; she could feel it coming now. Tears formed in her eyes from all of the painful coughing. "Doctor... where are you?" she asked in between coughs, he doesn't normally leave it this long to save her.

Her breaths turned shaky and uneven, she was starting to feel very hot and the dizziness returned. She coughed again then began choking until... she threw up. The searing hot vomit spewed out of her mouth and splashed on the floor pooling on the wood just several inches in front of her knees. She looked down at it and noticed it was tinged with orangey- red streaks that she recognised straight away.

She coughed again, this time more of a red liquid came out. Yes, it was definitely what she feared it would be- blood. She was throwing up blood which confirmed something was wrong with her and that it was only going to get worse if nothing was done about it. "Crap..." she slurred as a trickle of blood ran down the side of her mouth splashing into the puddle.

She barely noticed the door creak open as she was too busy throwing up. There were two pirate corpses standing in front of her watching her.

"We should get the Captain, this isn't meant to happen." one of them asked.

"She must've inhaled too much or something..." the other suggested with a shrug of his shoulders in a couldn't-care manner.

"Just leave her here until we get to the island." The first one said as they both started to back away towards the door.

The second pirate stopped at the doorframe glancing back at River slumped over against the wall. "And then if she dies in here we'll have to walk the plank!" he hissed in a low whisper. "...Which will mean the end of us!"

"If we don't act like we know she's ill then we don't get in trouble." The other theorised. "I don't get why she has to stay alive anyway... I really wanna put an end to her myself; she's a fine fighter so I'll be an even stronger pirate if I kill her."

"Yeah, we all wanted to but we gotta keep to the Captain's orders and make sure she stays alive otherwise it won't work and it'll be years before we can find another worthy person let alone getting the timing of the Blood Moon right again!"

"Specimens like her don't come 'round that often..."

"Precisely so she's gotta stay alive and with us until we get to the island... That fog is tricky stuff and getting the right amount ain't easy..."

"I just hope she didn't take in too much..."

River had stopped throwing up and she was just sitting with her eyes closed breathing heavily. She tried to listen to what the pirates were talking about but she started to feel weak again like she would pass out. "...Not again..." she murmured to herself, trying to coax herself into staying conscious.

But instead of passing out or throwing up again a strange energy surged through her and traversed up her body. Her skin had adopted a light pale greenish colour then she exhaled heavily. A green cloud flowed out; it looked like the mist she saw earlier. Her muscles tensed as the mist exited her mouth then dissolved into the air. She slumped back against the wall so weak that she couldn't hold herself up. Her eyelids fluttered as she struggled to stay awake, she was so drained of energy it seemed impossible for her to fight it- and River Song _always_ fights the impossible...


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor inspected the pulsating heart sitting in the chest. He looked at Jack unsure. "How will this bring us a crew?" he asked pointing a finger down to the heart.

"It's the heart of the captain of a ship in Davey Jones' Locker." He explained. "It's the heart of a friend, an old friend... Not Davey Jones though, he's not very nice."

There was a pale green flash on the water for a split second. It illuminated the glowing waters then faded amongst the crashing deep blue waves that were still mixed with the crimson of the Blood Moon. Clouds drifted in surrounding the moon, extinguishing the red beams being emitted from its surface. The clouds absorbed the blood of the moon turning the sky all around the moon a pale red/orange. The green light on the waters battled against the red of the sky as it flashed brighter. "The flash Captain, there was the flash!" Gibbs yelled from the side of the boat.

"Right, Jack do you know how to raise them?" Barbossa asked as he steered the boat to where Gibbs was directing.

The sea shone a brighter green for a few more seconds as the boat sailed on top of the glowing waters. The green aura surrounded the Black Pearl as it intensified. "I have no idea..." Jack looked at the heart with a furrowed brow then glanced over the side of the boat down at the green waters splashing against the wood. An idea suddenly struck, it was a long shot but he may as well give it a go. He took a deep breath... "WILL! Get your boat up here now, we need you!" he yelled at the top of his lungs out to the sea with the chest acting like an amplifier in his arms as he held it close to his face.

Barbossa raised an eyebrow as silence crept in on board the ship. "That was supposed to work?" he asked sarcastically.

Jack frowned and shrugged. "Did you have any better ideas?" he inquired.

Barbossa glared at Jack. "Thought not..." Jack confirmed.

The only sound that could be heard was the roaring of the waves crashing on the side of the boat. The crew waited for several minutes for anything to happen, not a thing. Barbossa sailed the boat to stay in the green glow, although it hadn't moved much along the water but, they had to be in the glow for anything to work. The Doctor meanwhile just stood quietly watching the other crew members curiously. Little were they aware that there was a shadow skimming the underneath of the green water until it reached the Black Pearl.

"Jack, the other boat has reached the gateway! He must've heard you." Gibbs called as he joined Jack, Barbossa and the Doctor on the upper deck.

"Told you so!" Jack smirked to Barbossa and just before he was about to argue back Jack continued speaking. "Ok then, we're gonna start rocking this boat." Jack ordered with a tone of confidence. "You too, Will!" he said to the open chest as he leaned to the edge of the boat.

"Wait... what?" the Doctor paused, shocked.

"We need to rock this boat at the same time as they rock theirs so when the boats capsize they both end up on the same side of the gateway." Jack told the Doctor.

"But why do we have to as well?" he questioned.

"Because if we don't as well then when their boat passes through it will crush ours and we can't leave the green glow otherwise it won't work. The heart needs to be over the entrance, so we have to stay here and both boats will be on this side because this is where the heart is so it is necessary for us to rock our boat too."

The Doctor nodded in understanding. He wasn't too fond of the idea of intentionally making the boat capsize and potentially drowning but, as long as he was sure this would help get River back he would be willing to do it.

"Start from Starboard!" Jack called out to the whole crew from the Upper deck as he pointed to the right of the ship. "We need to turn it over!"

The other pirates began running to the right of the boat as did the four of them on the upper deck. The Doctor followed Jack, Barbossa and Gibbs to the side of the upper deck. "...And to Port!" Jack yelled out over his shoulder as he used his hands to push himself off the side to begin running to the other side of the boat. "And back to Starboard!" Jack ordered once everyone had made it to the banister on the left side of the deck.

After repeating this a few times, the boat began to rock, slowly tilting over. Now it was a bit of a sprint to run from one side to the other as it was at a slant. The boat tilted further with each sprint and now one side would start to get coated with sea water when they ran. It was almost ready to capsize and they all knew it. They were all ready to brace themselves for when it happened. This time when they ran to the opposite side of the boat it went further and kept going over. The Black Pearl began to capsize...

* * *

><p>Long John Silver stood on the deck of his boat with the tube of blood in his hand at eye level. On the horizon was an island shrouded with mist, its magnified appearance on the glass tube was distorted and stained red from the liquid inside. He sloshed it around in the tube and it began to glow a faint green like the fog that loomed over the boat earlier.<p>

"Nearly there..." his husky voice cut through the whistling winds.

He strolled over to the wheel and directed the boat towards the island's shore with a mighty heave to the right. The boat tilted, changing its course towards an open stretch of sand near some cliffs and a cave. The orange of the clouds blocking the Blood Moon lit up the sandy shore in front of the dilapidated ship.

"The Isle o' Misfortune dead ahead!" Long John Silver called out. "Get the girl!"

River meanwhile was sitting chained up in the brig drifting in and out of consciousness every now and again. She slowly opened her heavy eyes when she heard Long John Silver's voice from above. She lifted her head as slowly as possible without making the room spin which was no easy task. She sighed heavily knowing that they'd come and drag her out soon which will probably make her throw up again. She still wasn't feeling too good but the blood and vomit had stopped coming out shortly before she passed out again a little while ago.

Footsteps started to pound on the wooden deck above her. She knew they were coming to get her this time, what they were going to do with her she did not know however. The door creaked open opposite her and two pirates came in. They approached her knelt in front of her and one of them grabbed a key to unlock the shackles.

River glared at the pair of them as they released her. She was dragged around her pool of blood and vomit and out of the brig the same way she was dragged into it. She tried to stand at several points but she was too weak and her legs kept giving way. She couldn't support her own weight no matter how hard she tried to she kept collapsing. Also, her gag reflex kicked in few times and she coughed again but nothing came out, it had already pooled on the floor. Her stomach was empty; she couldn't throw anything else up. River was always a stubborn person and she wasn't going to let this affect her. As the area stopped spinning when she moved her head now she figured she would regain her strength soon enough too.

She was dragged back up on deck where she was thrown to Long John Silver. She looked up at him on her hands and knees glaring all the while. She stood with shaky legs leaning on the banister by the wheel. Long John Silver turned the wheel with one hand whilst the other held tightly to the bottle of River's blood. She leaned against the wood next to the captain as she watched the island ahead become bigger and clearer.

"Almost time for the resurrection... and we're gonna need you." Long John Silver looked over to River, who looked very pale and tired.

"Why...me?" River exhaled heavily.

"You're wearing the hat so you need to put it on the skull... and you're our blood bank in case we don't have enough." He chuckled deeply as he tossed the tube up in the air catching it in his hand again.

"And what happens to me after?" she asked with a glare, eyeing the bottle of her blood in his rotting, bony hand.

"...Depends..." he laughs throatily again slipping the bottle into his coat pocket as both of his hands grip the wheel of the boat forcefully spinning it.

River stared at his pocket then to his face trying to figure out why he needed her blood. She was tempted to snatch it from him but she'd have nowhere to run and he'd most definitely kill her for... treason. Could it be treason if she wasn't part of the crew, either way he'd kill her for not co-operating?

The bottle was thrown about in his pocket, the green glow swirling in the crimson liquid as it sloshed around in the glass cylinder. No one noticed the familiar orange spark that flashed just for a moment and shone through his pocket before it faded as quickly as it came...


	10. Chapter 10

The Black Pearl tipped over capsizing into the sea. The decks washed up with seawater as the hull rose above the waves. The crew gripped onto whatever they could as the boat tipped further and further. The Doctor clung onto the banister of the upper deck with Jack, Gibbs and Barbossa whilst the other crewmembers hung onto the banister and mast of the lower deck.

The next sight that met the Doctor's eyes was the water. The roaring waves and the foaming salt coming ever closer to the deck as the boat continued to tilt at a very steep angle. The taste of the salt splashed into the Doctor's mouth as the deck met the water and they went under. The Black Pearl was over-turned and all of the crew hung upside down underwater and holding their breath.

He looked around the deep blue/grey surrounding him and saw the other pirates hanging on as tightly as he was. The green flash illuminated the waters again. Beyond the green light, he spotted a dark shadow and he squinted his eyes further to try and distinguish the pattern but to no avail. He looked over to Jack who nodded to him in reassurance as millions of air bubbles fizzed around the Black Pearl.

There was a sudden force pushing on them causing the boat to move upwards. It began to turn itself the right way up again slowly. Gravity seemed to regulate around the crew as the top of the water came closer to the banister they were hanging onto. The blur in the green light mirrored each of their movements.

The boat started to emerge from the water and turned itself upright again. The deck was tilted to the side as it rose. The pirates holding onto the banister gasped for air as soon as it was available for them. Their dripping wet bodies hanging onto the side of the boat looked like clothes on a washing line until they were able to stand with the gravity keeping them on the deck.

The Doctor looked over to the drenched pirates at his side then across the horizon. There was another boat emerging from the water next to the Black Pearl. His floppy hair dripped in front of his eyes as he studied the other boat, presumably the reinforcements.

The boat opposite was covered with barnacles, seaweed, moss and other organisms that suggest the boat had not been cleaned in a very long time. It sailed over to the Black Pearl and a plank of wood connected the boats together. The crew of the other boat literally blended with it- they were made of sea creatures and plants! All but one that is...

The captain marched across the plank on board the Black Pearl. He had shoulder length black hair, a small moustache, and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing black trousers with short black boots and an open collared white shirt over a black coat. He too had a trendy pirate hat on his head. He smiled at Jack as he stepped onto the deck of the Black Pearl.

"Captain Will Turner, 'bout time you showed up!" Jack chuckled.

"Jack, and what can I do for you today?" Will smiled shaking Jack's hand as they man-hugged.

"Long John Silver is heading to the Isle of Misfortune and is planning on raising Jolly Roger and we need you to help us stop him. And this is the Doctor by the way..." Jack gestured to the Doctor. The Doctor raised a hand to Will. "They took his partner, River Song."

"I'll help any way I can." Will nodded.

"Good because I've got a plan!" Jack rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"And that's a good thing...?" Will sarcastically asked.

* * *

><p>The Isle of Misfortune was getting closer to Long John Silver and his crew on board the ship. He held the wheel steering the boat around the sandy shore to the Cliffside which was actually half of a valley- the perfect hiding spot. The boat sailed into the valley until a path cut through the rock leading onto the island. Long John Silver set anchor by the path and ordered his crew to make their way up.<p>

River was being escorted up the winding mud path by the rotting corpses of the crew; her legs were still shaky when she tried to stand without assistance. She was able to walk using the bodies as supports now as she was slowly regaining some of her strength.

The path led them up a hill and rocky terrain, through a forest, past the beach they saw earlier before finally reaching a cave cut into the cliff side. The walk felt as if it lasted forever for the tired River Song. As the crew reached the entrance to the cave River was thrown into it ahead of everyone else.

She landed on her hands and knees painfully. She looked over her shoulder to the other pirates with a glare. Long John Silver tossed her the bottle of blood which she caught with ease. As much as she didn't want to help out the carcasses, she did want to stay alive for the Doctor. She placed the bottle in her coat pocket then uneasily made her way deeper into the cave. The other pirates started to follow, Long John Silver being at the front with one hand at his sword pouch just in case River tried anything to escape.

There was a large opening ahead of River where the moonlight broke through the ceiling illuminating the centre of the room. There was a small mound of sand in the centre of the grey light of the clouds hiding the Blood Moon. On top of the mound was a bizarre shaped rock of some sort.

River approached the mound and kneeled beside it. She turned the rock over to reveal a face; it was a skull. She looked up through the opening in the ceiling and saw nothing but orange and grey cloud then she glanced over to Long John Silver.

"Wait for the Moon to come out and make sure it's in full view." He instructed.

And that's what she did. River held the tube filled with blood in one hand as the other held onto the hat atop her head. She watched the clouds waiting for the moon to become visible. When that time comes, that will be when she resurrects the pirate known as 'Jolly Roger.' – The greatest pirate ever to exist.

* * *

><p>"My plan is as follows..." Jack began as the four other men on the upper deck huddled around. He pauses looking at the other four men with a serious face. "We sail the Pearl to England and warn the Commodore that he is going to be ambushed whilst you, Will, take your ship and head to the Isle of Misfortune to try and stop Long John Silver by any means possible. I don't think the Commodore would appreciate two zombie crew invasions on the same day." He explained.<p>

Will nodded impressed by Jack's plan. The other three men agreed with the plan as well. "I'm going to go with Will just in case we find River. I need to be there for her." The Doctor proposed.

"Right." Jack confirmed.

"Let's get going then!" Barbossa declared as the pirates on the lower deck went to heir positions to begin steering the boat. "Off you go, Doctor. I wish you luck." He smiled.

"Thank you." The Doctor nodded to the crew of the Black Pearl. He followed Will across the plank of wood on board the other ship.

"Right, Doctor the quickest way to get to the Isle would be underwater and as you can't breathe underwater we're going to have to send you along on a dinghy." Will explained in his heavy British voice. He was clearly a good captain getting to work straight away.

The Doctor agreed. "Right dinghy it is, I don't fancy drowning... Good plan."

"Get the dinghy out!" he called over to the men on the lower deck.

The Doctor looked around the ship and how old it looked. The crew looked as if they were made of the ship mixed with various limbs of sea creatures. "Will, can I ask why you're the only human one?" he questioned out of the blue whilst the crew started to inflate the dinghy.

"Because this ship needed a new captain after Davey Jones and that was me, that's why my heart is in the chest- the heart of the captain goes into the chest to make it official. The boat is only meant to rise once every ten years unless it is summoned like it was tonight." He explained. "...And you Doctor, how did you come across the Black Pearl?"

"Ah... well, River and I were sort of going to be executed and Jack was there too. We all escaped and boarded the Pearl in attempt to flee before Long John Silver attacked us." The Doctor replied.

"I see. We will get her back." Will promised.

The dinghy was hurled over the back of the boat attached by a rope. A ladder was tossed over the side near the dinghy. The Doctor looked over the edge of the boat. "Off I go then!" he smiled then climbed over the banister down the ladder and onto the dinghy.

He held up his thumb to indicate he was ready. Will looked over the side and saw that the Doctor was safely in the dinghy. "Right men, prepare for the underwater sail!" he called over his shoulder to his crew as he marched over to the wheel.

The boat set off at a high speed and began to descend into the water. The Doctor gripped hold of the sides of the rubber boat being dragged along by the large sailing ship that disappeared into the water. All that was on the water was the small inflatable dinghy with the lone time-lord in. His determined eyes kept scanning the horizon for the Isle of Misfortune and for his lost love.

"I'm coming for you River and I _will_ save you if it's the last thing I do!"


	11. Chapter 11

The Blood Moon poked through the thick grey clouds. The full round, red circle lit up the navy sky. The red beam shone down onto the mound of sand that the skull rested on.

"The hat first, then add the blood." Long John Silver instructed.

River nodded in understanding. She slowly lifted the hat from her head and carefully placed it on top of the skull. The skull glowed a dark red colour, similar to that of the Blood Moon itself. River had no idea what to expect to happen; she just waited for further instructions.

"Add the blood." Long John Silver commanded.

She un-corked the top of the tube of her own blood and looked at it for a moment. There was a faint green tinge to it, not as strong as it was before but it was still swirling around. She glanced at the skull then back to the bottle before she decided to pour it into the mouth.

The blood trickled out of the glass staining it the sickly vermillion of River Song. It dripped into the mouth of the skull gathering in the back of the deceased throat. She had no idea why her blood was compulsory for this and whatever it was she could be personally responsible for endangering her own life as well as hundreds of innocent British people. She didn't want to bear that guilt.

Once the tube was empty she rose to her feet and cautiously stepped back from the skull. The bone was painted red as the blood absorbed through it from the inside. There was an intense white glow that engulfed the entire cave. River could barely keep her eyes open, the light was so blindingly bright it hurt to look but she just had to know what she was resurrecting. She watched on curiously as did Long John Silver and his crew only from a distance.

The skull had many patterns in an orange/red coursing all over, like veins. The wiry red lines ran out from the skull and entwined with each other forming limbs. The neck grew and out from it came the torso, the arms, the legs and every detail of every part. The muscle attached to the wire limb outlines and the white light covered them forming a skin coat. The hair grew from the skin and the eyes took shape, the lips moulded and clothing wrapped around the body completing it. The body was now a person.

The body had pale skin, short dark brown hair with a bandana wrapped around his forehead. His face was rounded and he was quite lanky despite having some muscle on his long arms. He was wearing a cream shirt with ruffled cuffs and puffy sleeves with dark brown trousers and brown knee high boots, his trouser bottoms tucked into them. Now he was complete the Blood Moon faded and the regular colour returned. The resurrection was done.

River ran over to the body lying on the floor and kneeled down beside him. His eyelids twitched and opened slowly. The first thing he saw was a pair of bright, twinkling crystal eyes and the most amazing curly golden hair in the world. The silver glimmer of the moon created the perfect silhouette of the enchanting woman before him.

"My... what a beautiful creature you are..." his well-spoken British voice murmured to only River.

River chuckled and blushed slightly. Before she had a chance to speak Long John Silver cut in. "Ah Jolly Roger, it is an honour to have you alongside my crew. We're guaranteed to get the treasure back from the Commodore now!"

Jolly Roger stood up and helped River to her feet. "Thank you..." he said flatly with a faint smile. He was far more interested in River. "So what is your name my fair beauty?" he looked at River smiling more happily.

"River, River Song." She replied with a smile.

"A magnificent name for a magnificent woman. I shall always remember it." He promised sincerely.

* * *

><p>The Doctor sat in his dinghy craning his neck all around in search of Long John Silver's ship or the Isle of Misfortune. On the horizon was a cloud of greygreen fog obscuring any further vision 'Surely something must be there...' was his immediate thought. It was approaching them fast as the boat darted through the water a lot quicker than along it.

"Doctor!" Will's voice called out from below the waters, it was surprisingly clear for being so far below the surface. "Don't breathe in the fog up ahead."

"What's so bad about the fog?" the Doctor asked with a hint of worry.

"If you breathe in too much it's poisonous and will kill you." Will explained.

"Ok, thanks for the tip..." the Doctor sarcastically called down below now feeling on edge as the fog neared the little dinghy he was perched in.

The fog loomed in and blended the sea with the sky. The Doctor did as he was told and did not breathe in. He held his breath and although he had two hearts it certainly was not easy. The green/grey clouds rolled around the dinghy making the air somewhat colder. His eyes scanned around trying to keep each direction under watch, the fog could be used as a cover for an ambush, and the Doctor wasn't going to risk anything. All he wanted was River to be safe.

He held his breath for as long as he could, he began to feel lightheaded but his determination to save River kept him going. He just prayed that they would be out of the fog soon. His face was turning purple as he continued to not breathe.

"We're nearly out of the fog, Doctor. Just hang on!" Will called up again.

The Doctor grumbled in confirmation that he was still alive. Up ahead there was less green in the air as the fog cloud thinned out. He couldn't hold his breath any longer so he inhaled deeply and almost choking on the amount of air filling his lungs. He just hoped that he didn't breathe in too much of the poisonous gas. He coughed as his lungs tried to cope with the amount of air flooding in.

The fog cleared whilst the Doctor gasped and panted as his breathing regulated. He sighed once he regained his composure after choking on clean air. He stared up ahead; there was an island in close proximity. He studied the features of the island: large sandy shore, big cliffs, forest of palm trees, rotting pirate carcasses...

"Wait a minute..." the Doctor focussed his attention on the pirates walking along the beach. "Will..." he whispered trying not to be too loud but trying to be heard from above the water. "Will! They're still here; we need to get ashore some other way."

* * *

><p>River followed Jolly Roger out of the cave and across the beach. She honestly did not expect him to be so kind to her. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her; she returned it but did not say anything. The sooner they got back to England the sooner she could find the Doctor.<p>

Jolly Roger stopped and waited for River to catch up. "River Song, why is such an attractive maiden forced to sail with brutes that are rotting away?" he asked politely.

"Well, this certainly was not by choice!" she sighed. "They only took me so I could resurrect you because I was wearing your hat and I wasn't prepared to give it to them so they took me and I don't know what happened for a while, I kept blacking out... or throwing up." She looked down to the sandy footprints.

"Blacking out? You weren't hurt were you?" he asked sounding concerned.

"No, no I think it was that fog that came in earlier it made me dizzy, and I dunno maybe I got seasick..." she frowned acting like she either didn't want to talk about it or didn't care.

Jolly Roger took his hat off and placed it on River's head. "It looks better on you..." he smiled at her. "Let's keep moving, wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him!" he chuckled as he sped up in pace.

Instead of walking faster River slowed down. Her legs were shaking again and the surrounding area began to sway back and forth. She collapsed to the ground and threw up again. Jolly Roger looked back and noticed her on the ground so he ran over to her side to comfort her.

Long John Silver stormed back across the beach looking down at her ashamed. "Get up and get moving!" he ordered.

"She's ill. She needs rest!" Jolly Roger yelled in her defence.

Long John Silver exchanged looks between the two of them. As much as he disliked River he had to agree with Jolly Roger that she was ill and he needs her to be healthy. "Aye... let's just keep moving, ok?" He said in a calmer tone. He didn't for one moment think that Jolly Roger would argue with him, when he was alive the first time Jolly Roger was said to have been a peaceful pirate who only attacked in defence.

Jolly Roger helped River back to her feet wrapping one arm around her back as the other held her hand. She staggered across the beach uneasily. "...Thanks."

"You were in pain and I wasn't going to let him speak to you like that. Now that I'm here we go by my rules. He just needs to remember that." Jolly Roger grinned at River as they reached the forest.

"Something's different about Jolly Roger; I don't trust him when he's around her. Keep an eye on him..." Long John Silver ordered his first mate.

"Aye sir."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry updates may be infrequent because of various reasons like finishing school, holidays, exam results, assessments and personal reasons but I will try to update as soon as I can so bear with me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: SO sorry about the delay in updates for this fic I've been majorly busy but I have written a new oneshot in the mean time called 'He always comes when she calls' so if you want to go and read that too, then be my guest! This part of the story and the next 2 or 3 chapters may not be as good, I always struggle with the middle of stories and I already have the end virtually written out fully! please be kind, I'm under a lot of stress recently with exam results, exams next year and I'm going for an interview soon to work in a theatre as an Arts Administrator- my first ever interview!**

**I will try to update more recently now and I may even start my other multi-chapter fic I've had palnned too. In the mean time, enjoy this chapter and review with love!**

* * *

><p>The barnacle incrusted ship rose above the water and sailed along to the shore. The Doctor sat in the little dinghy, now he couldn't see in front of him, he grew concerned. "Will!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and looked up to the deck of the boat.<p>

Captain Will Turner leaned over the back of the boat to see the Doctor waving his arms around frantically. "Will! They're still on shore, I think they've seen us!" the Doctor called up.

"That's the plan. We're going to attack them full on." Will shouted back down to the Doctor before disappearing over the side again.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and shifted uneasily in the rubber boat. He didn't want to fight if he didn't have to and there were other ways of dealing with these pirates he just hadn't had the time to think them through. But all morals aside, the Doctor wanted River back and if it meant killing zombie pirates then far be it from him to not aid in killing a few.

He picked up a small dagger that was placed in a pouch on the dinghy. "Just in case... but only if they attack first..." he told himself. He took a few practice swings with it and some pretend stabs to ready himself. "Ok... it's all for River."

The anchor was thrown down as the boat reached the shore. Will was the first to jump over as the Doctor ran around in knee-high water to the beach in Will's aid to fend off the zombie pirate crew of Long John Silver's.

The rotting carcasses came running and hurling sand around on the beach with their swords in hand. Will was the first to attack whilst the Doctor stood out of his way, not wanting to attack unless he was attacked first. Will was quite an expert with his sword swinging it at the corpses and plunging it through their bodies. The Doctor decided to leap in and help now that Will was outnumbered by the five all attacking him at once.

Three other members of Will's crew were helping fend them off but they were caught up in their own battles. The Doctor looked around and all he could see were swords clanging together and people skipping on their tiptoes to avoid attack. He jumped in with his dagger in hand and engaged in battle. He was slightly off-put as the pirate who fought back only had half a face whilst the rest of it was a mass of skull and maggots nevertheless, he stabbed and swung his dagger which collided with his sword several times as they danced the dance of war along the sand.

The Doctor swung his dagger at the corpse and stabbed through his chest. The carcass fell to the ground with a heavy groan and remained motionless. He ran back to Will to help fight the other pirates. The fight spanned across the whole beach for a long while but eventually the last of the zombie pirates dropped to the floor with the majority of Will's team still intact and as alive as they could be.

"Will, they're not here. Long John Silver and River aren't here." The Doctor looked around frantically.

"There were no signs of a ship leaving; they must be here somewhere... unless they escaped some other way..." Will pondered. "I know how we can find out, come on!"

The Doctor followed Will down the side of the beach towards the cliffs on the left. His eyes kept darting to the forest behind the sand to see if there were any signs of other people. He ran along the beach until they reached a cave. He ran inside the cave after Will. When they reached a large open room, illuminated by the moonlight through the ceiling, he stopped to inspect the area.

Will walked into the centre of the room and stopped in front of a mound of sand. He knelt down beside it tossing the sand around in his hand as if he were looking for something. He stopped digging around and stood back up turning to face the Doctor.

"We're too late... they've already resurrected him. They must be heading back to England..." Will frowned.

"Is it really bad that they've already resurrected him?" the Doctor questioned.

"Well, I've never met Jolly Roger but I know that he's the greatest pirate to ever have lived and if Long John Silver has made him swear his undying loyalties upon his crew then yes, it's very bad." Will explained as he rose back onto his feet.

"Ok, I get the point!" the Doctor submitted.

"So we've got to stop them before anything else happens."

* * *

><p>Jolly Roger and River Song followed behind the other pirates of Long John Silver's decaying crew as they walked through the forest of palm trees back to the ship in the valley.<p>

The trees began to part as the valley came closer and the roaring of the water could be heard. Jolly Roger carefully studied the boat he was about to board, not a very appealing boat. He climbed up the rope ladder onto the deck where all of the other pirates gathered. He greeted River who looked quite ill; she was pale and drained of energy but still managed a smile as he approached.

Long John Silver stood at the helm on the upper deck with the wheel at his side as he began to steer the boat out of the valley. A grey mist rolled in again making it impossible to see much past the banisters of the boat.

"Listen up crew!" Long John Silver yelled out from the deck. "When we get to England we invade the Commodore's castle and don't stop until we get the treasure." He looked at River and Jolly Roger. "You two go into the Commodore's quarters and get him to tell you where the treasure is... then kill him" He laughed sinisterly then ordered his crew to get to work as they sail to England.

"Please would've been nice..." River mumbled with a glare at Long John Silver. Jolly Roger smirked.

River sat on a barrel on the lower deck between the two staircases leading to the upper deck staying away from everyone else. Jolly Roger approached her and sat with her in silence at first.

"So you really don't like it here, do you?" he asked with a smile.

"Don't like? Ha, I hate it here!" River replied dryly. "Everyone here's been trying to kill us ever since we got here..."

"Why have they been trying to kill you?" he asked, quite intrigued.

"Two words- the Doctor..." River sighed heavily.

"The Doctor, as in _the_ Doctor, as in the captain of the blue box?" Jolly Roger asked in disbelief.

River nodded her head. "I forgot, you know him already... It's all so confusing." She chuckled slightly.

"Last time I saw him, he told me about this and told me that I had to make sure his name was not forgotten." Jolly Roger smiled.

"That's him and his ego..." River grinned.

"So you've been travelling with him a long time?" Jolly Roger questioned.

"Yes, I have... ever since I was little."

"He told me about an amazing woman that he travelled with a lot and she sounded like you. I don't know why I didn't realise earlier..."

"He travels a lot; he's met so many people he could've been talking about anyone."

"The way he described her, I pictured her to be just like you."

"Well to be honest, I didn't picture you like this at all. From what I heard you were as blood-thirsty and cut-throat as the rest of them..."

"I was when I was alive the first time..."

"What do you mean, what changed?"

"It's hard to explain... I just woke up and felt different. I felt sort of like a completely different person."

The boat fell silent. River was slightly confused by what could have changed Jolly Roger so suddenly from a blood-thirsty captain to a well-respected man. She merely watched him for the rest of the trip, trying to picture what he _was_ like compared what he is like. It never made any sense, no matter how many different scenarios she came up with the comparisons never fitted together.

Her train of thought was put off when Long John Silver marched up to the pair of them with a less than pleased look on his face. "The dinghy's ready... so get rowing!" was all he said with a glare to each of them before strolling back to the helm.

Jolly Roger stood from the barrel he was sitting on and waited for River before he left their spot between the staircases. River followed him as she unsteadily rose, she still wasn't feeling quite right but the sickness had settled. She followed Jolly Roger across the deck. The dinghy had already been thrown overboard and the crew of corpses were just waiting for the pair of them.

The rope ladder had been thrown down the port side of the boat. River was the first to climb down the rope and onto the dinghy. She sat and waited for Jolly Roger to join her but Long John Silver needed words with him.

"Just remember whose side you're on..." Long John Silver snapped.

"I'm not on anyone's side..." Jolly Roger hissed with a piercing glare.

"Get the treasure, you're on my ship you do as I say!" Long John Silver demanded.

"I'll get your treasure but I'm not part of your crew nor will I ever be." Jolly Roger firmly stated.

And with that said Jolly Roger climbed down the rope ladder and onto the dinghy. The mist cleared and land had appeared on the horizon, the mist had acted as a method of teleportation as well as a cloaking device for the ship. River and Jolly Roger continued rowing the boat towards land. The courtyard was just about in sight, it was the same courtyard where she, the Doctor and Jack were meant to be executed earlier. The Commodore's quarters were nearby; they just had to get past the guards.

"What was Long John Silver talking to you about?" River asked out of curiosity to break the silence.

Jolly Roger smiled. "...Only about the treasure, that's all."

River nodded her head sceptically, not quite sure what that meant. She definitely didn't trust Long John Silver but Jolly Roger was a more difficult person to figure out let alone trust. But who else was there she could possibly trust?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: SOOOO sorry about the long delay, I was really busy and I still will be for a while so it's hard to say if updates will be regular. But I will try as much as I can to update as frequently as possible.**

**Oh and for this chapter, I have to mention I had this mermaid idea before the 4th film came out so don't criticise on that please.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"We've got to head back to England and just hope we beat them there." Will declared as he began to make his way back out of the cave.<p>

The Doctor followed closely behind. "There's no way we can beat them back there..." he argued as they reached the sandy beach again. "...Unless I find my ship."

"If we're lucky we should get there quickly, Doctor let's keep moving if there's any hope of stopping them before they kill hundreds of innocent people." Will marched along the sand back to his ship.

The blood moon still hung in the sky, a much fainter red than it was earlier. It illuminated the sea rolling in on the shore of the Isle. The Doctor looked around; it was emptier than it was before they went into the cave. "Will, what happened to the other pirates' weapons?" He assumed someone else was here and had stolen them, possibly an ambush so he remained alert.

Will turned around and scanned the shore. "It must be the mermaids... they take unclaimed items that wash up on the shore of the islands around here, nothing to worry about." He smiled at the Doctor reassuringly then he attached the rope ladder to the hook on the side of the boat and began to climb up.

"Really?" the Doctor asked as an idea formed. "Where do they keep the stuff they find?"

"They keep it in an underwater cavern near this island." Will explained getting off the ladder back onto the sand. "Doctor, we don't have time for this. We need to get going now if we even stand a chance of getting to the Commodore before they do."

"No but don't you see, my ship crashed on a beach and I have no idea where it is now, they could have taken it." The Doctor grinned.

"You can't go out there and get it back, they keep whatever they find." Will frowned. "We have to go now."

"You start making your way to England, I'm gonna try... I'm no ordinary person." The Doctor said as he walked back to the dinghy.

"We'll wait, 5 minutes then we'll lift the anchor and set sail." Will confirmed.

The Doctor nodded his head and made his way through the water into the dinghy. "Thanks Will." He jumped in and began rowing past the cave and the Cliffside. He spotted some movement under the water so he followed, hoping it was a mermaid. The shadow led the Doctor towards a cavern, most of it hidden under the water.

He rowed the dinghy closer to the cavern but came to a stop when he saw the water rippling and bubbling in front of him. Moments later a figure emerged from the water and swam over to the dinghy. It was a mermaid. She looked human with a scaly green fish tail and she had two sea shells on her chest. Her hair was dark brown and wavy, she had pale skin and her smile was friendly.

"Um, hello..." The Doctor smiled at her. "I was wondering if you've seen a blue box around here."

The mermaid nodded as she rested her arms on the side of the dinghy. "Ah, brilliant! Could I have it back?" the Doctor asked.

The mermaid shook her head, still smiling. "Please, I need it to help save my friend and protect England from Long John Silver." He almost begged. At the mention of Long John Silver the mermaid faintly hissed and she gestured the Doctor to follow her. "We do not like Long John Silver and that is why we stole his treasure as well..." she explained as she swam on the surface of the water.

"Wait, you stole his treasure? He's been looking for it and if he doesn't find it then many people back in England will die, including my friend. I need to know where it is."

The mermaid gestured for him to wait and she swam underwater, emerging a few minutes later. "In the cave your box is on land, but you do have to swim quite a way to get there... We will get his treasure to help save your friend. Just tell your crew 'Blood-Bath Bay.'"

"Thank you." The Doctor nodded his head and dived in the water with a big splash.

The water was surprisingly warm in the middle of the night as he dove deeper. Other mermaids swimming about helped guide him towards the cave where the TARDIS should be. He followed their directions heading to the rocky Cliffside where there was an opening cutting deep into the rock. He swam in, there were various objects littering the cave floor, stacked up high almost completely concealing the walls. He swam up and eventually reached the surface. He craned his neck in every direction until a familiar blue box sitting on the rocky land caught his eye.

He lifted himself out of the water with a large grin on his face. "Hello ol' girl." He skipped merrily over to the blue box, heaved open the doors and made his way to the console. He just had to make a few stops to make before heading to Blood-Bath Bay...

The TARDIS materialised back on board Will's ship. He opened the door and poked his head out the door. "Will, good news... I found my ship and I also know where Long John Silver's treasure is. But thing is, he thinks that the Commodore's the only one who knows where it is so he's still heading towards England so if you go there and tell Jack it's at Blood-Bath Bay. Long John Silver will find out and tell Jack to make sure he follows them to the bay. I'll see you there." He very quickly explained before disappearing back inside the TARDIS and dematerialising to make his way to his next stop...

* * *

><p>River and Jolly Roger continued rowing their boat towards the English shore. The mist was clearing and the towering structure of the courtyard walls sitting on top of the cliff became more visible.<p>

As River was rowing another dizzy spell flooded through her. She stopped rowing, pulled her oar on the boat and held her aching head in her hands...

"Are you ok River?" Jolly Roger asked as he slowed down his rowing.

"Yeah... just another dizzy spell is all..." River breathed heavily and forced a smile at the pirate opposite her.

She leaned her head over the side of the boat as the burning sensation bubbled in her stomach again; she knew what was coming next. She looked very pale and tired judging by her slightly distorted reflection in the seawater. The burning in her stomach travelled up her throat until she threw up again. She coughed and coughed until it all poured out into the sea.

Jolly Roger had stopped rowing as his concern for River grew stronger as he saw her throw up. He pulls his ore onto the boat and shifted closer to River as she continued coughing but now nothing was coming out.

After a few minutes she stopped coughing then sat back in the boat. She was breathing heavily to recover from her fit of coughing. She looked very pale but continued rowing almost like nothing happened, she had gotten used to it although she really wished she hadn't.

But she didn't get very far before she had to stop again, only this time whilst she was coughing nothing came out. But after a few minutes, a green mist rolled out from between her lips clouding just above her slowly rising in the cool, sea-salt air. The green vapour swirled in the mist and dissolved in a matter of moments. River felt limp afterwards, much like the first time only she didn't pass out.

Jolly Roger looked quite confused and a little scared after seeing that. "...Rive, are you ok?" he asked breaking the momentary silence.

It took a moment for her to respond to him as she was gasping for air after her coughing fit. "..Yeah, I'm fine..." her breathing was shallow.

"What was that?" Jolly Roger was still quite confused.

"I don't know but it's happened before and I know its Long John Silver's doing..." River looked back at the faint outline of the ship on the horizon and glared at it.

The pair continued rowing towards England. They passed the towering stone walls of the castle overlooking the sea to the private pier. It was small and secluded, hidden behind the walls and between the cliffs. The small boat stopped at the end of the wooden platforms and the pirate climbed out, he helped River just in case she was ill again. She nodded in reassurance as they cautiously crept down the dark pier to the entrance to the courtyard.

They arrived at the arch over the stone steps that lead inside the courtyard. So far, no guards were in sight but it wouldn't be long until Long John Silver arrived. River kept looking around for the Black Pearl, in the hopes of finding the Doctor or Jack to help her out of the mess she was in. Her hopes faded when they entered the courtyard, with the view of the whole pier and she couldn't see the Black Pearl anywhere.

They ran through the maze of corridors, fending off the odd guard they unfortunately ran into on the way to the Commodore's quarters. Jolly Roger forcefully pushed the door open and marched up to the Commodore's desk.

He rose from his seat and backed away against the wall in fear, holding his hands up in surrender. Jolly Roger approached him with his sword in hand, he leapt onto the desk, his sword mere inches from the Commodore's throat. River paused in the centre of the room, not sure what to do- was Jolly Roger turning on her and reverting back to being the evil cut-throat pirate he was famed for?

He leaned close to the Commodore and instead of slicing his throat or stabbing his chest he simply whispered to him. "Where's the treasure?"

"What... what treasure?" The Commodore asked.

"The treasure Long John Silver claims..." Jolly Roger explained.

"I don't know anything of the treasure..." The Commodore trembled slightly, but tried to maintain his composure.

"The old Commodore didn't tell you anything of it?" Jolly Roger questioned.

"No, not at all... This is the first I've heard of it" the Commodore answered.

"Jolly Roger, I think he's telling the truth..." River stepped forwards.

Jolly Roger nodded. "Me too..." He turned back to the Commodore. "You're lucky I'm more merciful than the others coming, you need to run as far away as you can."

"Thank you... thank you so much, honourable pirates." The Commodore moved around to the front of his desk but paused when he caught sight of River. "You, you're River Song aren't you?" he asked.

"...Yeah, why?" River looked slightly confused.

"I was told by a Doctor to give you a message..." The Commodore informed.

"Well, what's the message?" River was concerned.

"He said 'Blood Bath Bay'." The Commodore replied, almost like he didn't even understand.

"Is that it? Is that all he said?" River's voice was anxious.

"He also said the Black Pearl is waiting in the harbour." The Commodore added.

River's mood lifted once she heard the very familiar boat name. "Thank you, Commodore."

Jolly Roger looked out of the window and on the horizon; Long John Silver's ship was drawing ever-closer to the land. "You better get going, sir." He suggested. "...You too River."

"Wait, what about you?" River asked.

"You need to go to the Black Pearl and take the Commodore with you so you're safe from Long John Silver and tell the others about Blood Bath Bay." Jolly Roger said.

River nodded. "Right..." she walked to the door. "Come on sir, we need to find the Black Pearl." She stated as she headed out of the door, with the Commodore close behind her.

Jolly Roger looked out of the window, a few minutes passed then he spotted River and the Commodore fleeing from the courtyard. On the horizon, Long John Silver's ship was drawing nearer. He only hoped that he could stop them from invading England and finding the treasure, he knew what secrets it held and what power could be unleashed if it fell into the wrong hands.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Soo... sorry for being away for so long guys, I've been busy with the most important school year of my life so far and I've taken countless exams so I had to put this story on hold but they're all over and done with now and I've been working on this chapter since then.**

**Right I'll just quickly sum up what's happened so far for followers of this story who haven't read it in a while due to lack of updates. Basically, the Doctor and River meet Captain Jack Sparrow after escaping an execution and they board the Black Pearl. They then learn of the pirate Jolly Roger who knows the Doctor in the future, a bit like his and River's relationship which is a bit backwards. The crew of the Pearl are in possession of his hat which they know can be used to revive him on the anniversary of his death, which is tonight and they sail off to where his corpse has been kept to place the hat on the skull when the Blood Moon is in view. However, there is a complication that stands in there way- The Storm of the Damned and in the eye of the storm is the ghost of Long John Silver and his crew who will drag down the ship and steal their spirits. When Long John Silver sees the hat with River, he kidnaps her and takes her to the skull where she can revive Jolly Roger so he can be part of his crew. But she has been poisoned by a toxic green mist, which she is unaware of it's dangers yet. Jolly Roger has been revived and has been on board long John Silver's ship and Long John Silver wants him to help claim back all of the treasure that the Commodore had taken from him nearly 300 years ago, but the current Commodore has no idea about the treasure as he wasn't alive when it was stolen. Long John Silver is in pursuit of the Commodore but River and Jolly Roger had other plans so they escaped the ship on a dinghy and warned the Commodore of Long John Silver whilst the Doctor meanwhile is trying to locate the treasure and figure out a way of how to stop Long John Silver.**

**And that's pretty much all that's happened so far! So, updates should be here a little more frequent but it may still take a while... Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>River, Jolly Roger and the Commodore were racing against the clock to make it safely to the Black Pearl before Long John Silver arrived. They only hoped they could find the familiar ship in time, River was sure she couldn't spot it on the way in. She kept her eyes peeled as they scanned the whole pier in desperate search of the other pirates.<p>

Long John Silver's boat was nearing land and River knew that when they arrived they wouldn't stop killing whoever stood in their way until they found the treasure. But the problem with that was the Commodore had no idea about the treasure, which meant if Long John Silver wasn't stopped he'd kill hundreds of innocent people and continue roaming the Seven Seas dragging many other boats down in the Storm of the Damned until he did find it. River couldn't let that happen, the Doctor taught her better than that.

They kept running down the seemingly never-ending pier and they passed many boats but not a single one looked like the Black Pearl. Long John Silver's boat neared the pier, ready to attack and hunt down the Commodore. Somehow he had to be stopped, there just seemed to be no way of doing so. Just when it appeared all hope was lost there were some very familiar voices disturbing the content roaring of the waves.

"Pick up the pace lads, I can see the ship getting closer and I don't fancy dying today!" Captain Jack's voice echoed along the pier. "I don't know about you though..." he muttered to himself afterwards.

"What gives you the right to issue the orders? I'm still the captain of the Pearl so I'm still in charge." she heard Barbossa's voice booming afterwards. She rolled her eyes. Typical of them to argue even when preparing for battle...

River knew that they were nearby as their voices became louder. Hope had returned as she ran with Jolly Roger and the Commodore in the direction of the voices. She heard the pair arguing and was a little bit annoyed that they still do even at ridiculous times, but she was thankful otherwise she probably wouldn't have been able to find them. She spotted the Black Pearl at the end of the pier, the crew were moving crates around, aligning cannons, tying ropes and doing other tedious boat tasks.

Jack was standing with his back to them as he was watching his crew. Little did he know that River and the other two were approaching them, so he merely continued shouting out unhelpful orders to his crew.

"Jack!" River yelled as she neared the end of the pier where the Black Pearl was docked.

Jack paused and listened but did not turn his head. He looked slightly confused for a moment then continued his work. He strolled down the pier shouting out orders as he did previously.

"Jack!" River called out again.

This time Jack heard it clearly so he spun on his heels to come face to face with River, Jolly Roger and the Commodore trailing just behind. He took a moment to study all of them, mainly River, making sure they were ok.

"River, it's you. I guess you weren't doomed after all!" Jack paused when he saw River raise an eyebrow. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Good, you can help us fight off Long John Silver before they drop anchor. We're about to sail off to them now..." he explained.

River looked out onto the horizon and saw the mast of another ship start to rise out from the water. "I don't think we need to worry Jack..."

Jack took a step closer to River and followed her line of sight out to sea where the second ship had almost fully emerged from the water. It was Davy Jones' ship, captained by Will, or in other words- their reinforcements.

"That'll work..." Jack shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Captain Turner's ship rose above the waters with its crew on standby, ready to attack. Will stood at the helm with his sword in hand prepared for battle. The ship sailed closer to Long John Silver's and the pirates swung across on board the opposing ship from the ropes. The battle had begun...<p>

Will crossed swords with Long John Silver; the clanging metal drew closer to their bodies as each swing gained momentum. "You're going down, Silver!" Will declared as he swung again.

"Not by a long shot, the Commodore should be dead by now and any minute I'll have the treasure!" Long John Silver smirked as he intercepted Will's swing and pushed his sword back which caused Will to stumble.

"No you won't, we have the Doctor on our side. The Captain of the blue box, he will take you down and you will stay down."

"Oh... what makes ye so sure?"

"He's on his way to the treasure right now." Will swung his sword with all his might but Long John Silver once again cut off his path.

"What? He knows where the treasure is? Tell me!"

"No!" Will knew that the Doctor wanted Long John Silver to follow but he was trying to buy him as much time as he can and give Jack enough time to get Jolly Roger out of the harbour and to Blood Bath Bay. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the Pearl had almost passed by the other ships.

Jack ran over to the side of the Pearl when he spotted Will amongst the commotion. "Will, we got them and we're on our way to-"

"That's great Jack, just get out of here!"

"What about the Commodore, what do we do with him?"

Will sighed heavily, hoping to keep that a secret. "The Commodore, he's still alive?" Long John Silver asked in surprise.

"Oops..." Jack strolled along the deck in his abstract manner. "Right, you heard Captain Turner let's keep going!" The Black Pearl continued on its journey to the bay and the treasure. Jack strolled along the deck frantically, shooing River and Jolly Roger out of sight of Long John Silver so they can make their escape.

"Well, this certainly changes things..." Long John Silver grinned and swung back across to his own ship and a thick fog rolled in before the boat disappeared into the night.

As the fog cleared and the pirates on board Will's ship were left abandoned on the open waters. Will looked around and saw nothing on the horizon. The men started to prepare the boat for travel and Will leapt back up the steps to the helm. "Right men, we have to make it to Blood Bath Bay before Long John Silver and we have to fend him off for as long as the Doctor needs." The boat began its course to the bay and gradually sunk down into the water for ease.

* * *

><p>The Black Pearl drifted safely in the open waters towards the bay and where the treasure was meant to be. Barbossa stood at the wheel, reprising his role as the Captain after a very long and monotonous argument with Jack that River once again had to resolve.<p>

"So... Jack?" River asked as she looked over the port side of the boat.

"Yes?" he strolled up next to her.

"Where's the Doctor?" She looked at him.

"Ah, um... he went with Will and then... I don't know." He waved his arms around in his usual eccentric manner.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Her voice sounded slightly panicked.

"I _mean_ he was with Will, they went somewhere else and when we passed them I didn't see him."

"So... you've lost him?"

"Not 'lost' him just... don't know where he is or what he's doing..." He trailed off and cringed as he realised his error.

"Yeah, that's called losing him..." River rolled her eyes. "Typical..." Jack had a feeling that he should walk away while he still can so he strolled to the upper deck and made it appear as if he was actually helping someone but really he just wanted to be the captain instead of Barbossa.

Jolly Roger joined River at the side of the boat. "Are you ok?" he asked as he placed a hand around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She nodded her head. "I just... wish I knew what the Doctor was up to. It sounds silly, I know but I always know what he's up to but now I don't know where he is so I don't know what to do."

"It doesn't sound silly, it sounds perfectly reasonable. You're his companion after all and you look out for him. I'm sure he knows what he's up to and we will stop Long John Silver."

River looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks..."

"For what?"

"For looking after me and making me feel better." She looked out at the water and rested her hands on the banister, the sleeve of her jacket lifted up slightly to reveal green vein-like markings on her wrist.

* * *

><p>The Doctor meanwhile made his way to the bay via a very rough and rushed trip in the TARDIS. He stepped out and spun around to make a quick survey of his new surroundings. Just behind the TARDIS was a forest of trees and ahead of him was the edge of a cliff and opposite was another cliff, almost as if there was a mirror down the middle.<p>

He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned in a circle before taking several paces towards the forest. There was an ominous green mist lingering between the trees which caught the Doctor's attention. He could only assume that it was the same mist he encountered whilst he was in the dinghy.

"Guess I'm going to need to hold my breath again..." he took a deep breath, held out his sonic and charged into the forest, using the sound of the sonic to guide him through.

The buzzing of the sonic grew louder as he ran deeper and he eventually reached an opening in the heart of the forest. The green mist started to clear until the air was clean enough to be breathable. In the centre of the opening were a small pedestal and several stone blocks with engravings on. Sitting on top of the pedestal was an orb about the size of a tennis ball and the clear crystal was tinged a faint orange.

The Doctor scanned the orb and grinned. He strolled over and grabbed the orb but as he pulled, he couldn't lift it off the pedestal. It was almost as if it was fused to the stone.

There was a flagpole behind the pedestal with the pirate flag waving in the breeze and after reading the engravings on the stones, the Doctor realised that he needed Jolly Roger to take the treasure from the pedestal because the treasure is rightfully his.

He made his way back to the TARDIS and spluttered for air once he managed to escape the fog. "Good thing I have timelord lungs..." He entered the TARDIS then marched up to the console and began the dematerialisation process to take the TARDIS back to the Black Pearl.

The familiar roar of the great time machine's engines echoed across the sea as the blue box materialised on the upper deck of the Black Pearl. River's eyes lit up and she smiled as she saw the box for the first time in what seemed like forever!

The Doctor poked his head through the door and grinned. "Is there a Mr Jolly Roger around? You're needed."

Jolly Roger stepped forwards. "That's me."

"Ah brilliant, hop on board." The Doctor nodded towards the doors.

River followed Jolly Roger up the steps and to the TARDIS doors. "It's good to see you again." she smiled at him.

"Ah Song, I've missed you. Hope you haven't been getting into too much trouble?" He grinned cheekily.

"Oh you know what I'm like..."

"Indeed I do."

"So, do you need me too?" She asked almost hoping that he did because she couldn't stand being away from him for so long.

"Not just yet..." he poked her nose. "You're a better asset to these guys at the moment; I don't want anyone else dying today..."

River nodded her head in complete understanding. Little was she to know that the mist she had been infected with was slowly shortening her time and something had to be done soon otherwise the Doctor could lose the woman he loves...


End file.
